


Mystrade Prompt: Don't ignore me.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [81]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Greg Lestrade, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Awkward Tension, M/M, Mycroft is unfazed, OR IS HE, Omega Mycroft Holmes, Tension, greg is pissed off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “Don’t ignore me.” Greg snapped, taking hold of Mycroft’s arm to force him to stand still. Mycroft raised one eyebrow but Greg didn’t let go. He took a step forward, their noses almost touching. Mycroft’s scent changed by the second and Greg gritted his teeth to stop himself from leaning closer and sniffing him. Somehow he doubted the Omega would appreciate it.





	Mystrade Prompt: Don't ignore me.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing today but none of my current WIP's spoke to me, nor any of my previous ideas. I went to SoPrompt on Tumblr and found a line I liked and this came out. The line is written in bold in the story. 
> 
> This story is not beta'd. It's maybe a bit strange and it's very short but practice does help make better so I decided to upload it here.  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**“Don’t ignore me.”** Greg snapped, taking hold of Mycroft’s arm to force him to stand still. Mycroft raised one eyebrow but Greg didn’t let go. He took a step forward, their noses almost touching. Mycroft’s scent changed by the second and Greg gritted his teeth to stop himself from leaning closer and sniffing him. Somehow he doubted the Omega would appreciate it. 

 

Mycroft hadn’t said a word, just watched Greg with his ice grey eyes. His posture was still, body on natural alert because of Greg’s frustration but Mycroft showed none of the typical Omega signs. Apart from his scent being slightly heavier. 

 

“God. You just-” Greg started, letting out a frustrated sigh before letting go of Mycroft’s arm. Mycroft’s fingers twitched but he didn’t rub his arm and Greg felt a second of guilt for grabbing the man in the first place. He doubted many people laid a hand on him. Omega or not, Mycroft Holmes had made quite a name for himself and Greg knew many Alphas feared him. Greg wasn’t one of them and he pointed sharply in Mycroft’s direction. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me dammit?” 

 

“You’re not classified to know.” 

 

“Like hell I am!” Greg’s temper flared as Mycroft stood perfectly still. His expression was calm and emotionless, as if none of what had happened the past week affected him. Maybe it didn’t. Watching Mycroft stand in front of him now, Greg had no problem believing why Mycroft’s staff called him The Iceman behind his back. 

 

“Don’t you care at all?” Greg whispered. Silence stretched between them and Greg let his eyes drift through the room. Of course, Mycroft’s office was as posh and imposing as he was. No personal items. Not a single piece of paper out of place. It all felt sterile and Greg couldn’t suppress the shiver that went down his spine. 

 

“Sit down, Detective Inspector. It’s been a rough week for all of us and I could use a drink.”

 

Greg didn’t move, crossing his arms as Mycroft raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Very well then.” Mycroft went over to his desk, opening one of the drawers and pulling out a thin file. He held it in his hands for a few seconds before coming back to Greg and handing it to him. “This is all the information we have so far.” 

 

Greg bit the inside of his lip as he took the file from Mycroft’s hands. Doing so their fingers touched and Mycroft opened his mouth to speak. 

 

“Gregory-” Mycroft stopped, watching Greg with an expression Greg couldn’t decipher. Greg’s eyes went to Mycroft’s neck, greedily taking in the few freckles he could see. The weird tension broke when Mycroft took a step back, clearing his throat as he gestured to the file.  “I’m sure my brother can make use of this information but please make sure he doesn’t do something stupid.”

 

“Like you did?” Greg asked, ignoring the guilt in his stomach as Mycroft looked sharply at him. Maybe he did care after all? 

 

“I’m not as heartless as you may think, Inspector.” Mycroft whispered, looking at a point past Greg’s shoulders. Suddenly Greg wanted to reach out and offer comfort. Take away some of Mycroft’s tiredness but he formed his hand into a fist. His face felt warm when their eyes met again. 

 

“Say hello to my brother for me. I doubt he’ll want to see me.” Mycroft explained, a hint of sadness in his voice. 

 

“Mycroft-” Greg started but the shrill sound of the telephone stopped him. His heart raced as Mycroft took the call, his back turned to Greg as he spoke in a soft tone. 

 

“You’re sure? And she’s not- Okay. Make sure- Yes, of course-”

 

Mycroft let out a sigh as soon as he ended the call, running a hand through his hair before turning back to face Greg. He flinched, as if he’d forgotten Greg was there. Greg held up the file, giving Mycroft a small smile. 

 

“Thanks for this. I’m guessing you need this back at some point.” 

 

“Yes. I would recommend you not lose it.” 

 

“I won’t.” Greg replied, ignoring the skeptical look in Mycroft’s eyes. It wasn’t unreasonable. Greg’s desk looked like a dump compared to Mycroft’s. They stood in the middle of the room for a few more awkward seconds before Greg was able to move. He stopped at the door, hand on the nob as he looked at Mycroft. The Omega seemed impossibly small in the middle of his office.

 

“Take care of yourself Mycroft.” 

 

“You too, Detective Inspector.”

 

Greg nodded, willing himself to turn the nob and walk out of Mycroft’s office. He could still smell Mycroft’s scent when he went to bed that night. 

 

The End. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed it. What do you think would happen next in this universe?


End file.
